


Consultants

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [51]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adopted Big Brothers, Brothers, Gen, Hypnos and Thanatos are Titans, war games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Hypnos and Thanatos spend time with Hades in his prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consultants

In retrospect, for all that they were Titan Gods and therefor above him in rank of everything, Thanatos and Hypnos were disturbingly good at making him forget his imprisonment. They were not his allies, precisely, but the camaraderie was of a sort of friendship that Hades cherished nevertheless. For as long as he could remember, they had been next to him, nearby and ever-present. He had simply not noticed how close he was to them until Zeus had rent him from the realm of Olympus, and suddenly there was so few in his world.

 

Elysium was his, for it was part of the Underworld, and there was a bit to do there. Nymphs and dead heroes occupied his time, but before he had been banished to his own realm, he had walked on the Earth with the living, and now he could not.

 

Hypnos did, very often. And Thanatos left to walk there as well, though rarely.

 

There were games; gambling and war strategies, words and poetry and some sort of tile.

 

“Relax,” Hypnos told him, running a brush through tangled dark locks as he struggled against Thanatos in some sort of navel warfare. Ares would have laughed at his pathetic attempts, but then, Ares was the God of War. Thanatos himself might have had trouble with it, then. “You think too hard on how to overpower him. Don't. You don't have the strength to fight him head-on, nearos ena; your forces are too small.”  
  
“Stop giving him aid, brother. You aren't playing.” Thanatos cut the golden one a look, and Hades almost wilted at the site. Thanatos rarely looked nice or happy, but his annoyance spoke volumes that would have sent the majority of his siblings fleeing in terror. But no Titans got in to the mountain except young Aphrodite, and wasn't that a curious thing on it's own..?

 

Hypnos smiled, wide and familiar and friendly enough, but edged with something that made Hades wonder if this wasn't an old argument for them. He didn't know. He hadn't spoken to his brothers in a long time. “I'm coaching. If you don't like it, I'll play with him instead.”


End file.
